Dumb Boyfriends Do a Skype Thing
by eely
Summary: And it's a very important skype things. Ishimondo


AN: this is some idea that popped into my head and now its official headcanon. i did it. wonderful

xxx

Kiyotaka tapped his fingers on the keyboard. He wasn't tapping hard enough for letters to actually appear on screen, it was more of a soft, drumming motion along the keys. He was talking to Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, and Yasuhiro about little things that made them upset, but it was a humorous conversation, nothing harmful to him or anyone else. Simply good friends typing in ALL CAPS SHOUTING ABOUT THINGS PASSIONATELY. Chihiro was hosting a stream of him doing silly things on the internet, because Aoi asked her to, and most of his classmates came to watch the tomfoolery. He was a little embarrassed, since Chihiro's skype screen was also open, so others could see their conversation, but it wasn't too personal, so he didn't mind too much. The conversation he didn't show on the stream though, was the one he was worried about. Not a bad worry, a kind of excitement, sort of want to vomit from anticipation worry. He looked back at it, re-reading their words.

He had told Chihiro he was going to finally say "I love you," to Mondo. They had been together for about half a year now, and he thought it was about time to tell him. He was at a relative's house though, so he couldn't tell Mondo in person, but he didn't want to put it off any longer. He had thought of telling him over skype call, but it seemed a little silly. Chihiro had then brought up the fact that he could record the screen, so he could keep the moment. Kiyotaka didn't have the slightest idea how to do that, so Chihiro had to teach him. He stared at the conversation for a while, clicking back to the active one when there was a message notification (he did this quite a bit, the group of them talked a lot).

He waited a bit for the conversation to turn around to something less negative, and they eventually got to the subject of relationships, which wasn't very surprising to him as it used to be, they were all teenagers after all, this is a normal conversation.

Rather than talking about Mondo in order to contribute to conversation, he decided to listen this time around, as listening and processing the information was a nice thing to do, and over-contribution seemed to be frowned upon. Leon was currently dating Makoto, and he talked about him quite a bit. He checked the stream chat to see if Makoto had noticed, and once he saw a "!" from his name, he knew that the shorter boy's face was most likely a little red at the moment.

It was a nice conversation, not too tedious, and he had spoken a little bit about Mondo, causing Mondo to, in turn, talk about him. The general "youre really cute" "im not cute im manly as hell" kind of thing. He thought it was a good enough time as any to tell him. His fingers were shaking a bit, but he managed to type, "MONDO I AM GOIGN TO CALL YOU!" he had made a typo, but he decided to let it slide without a correction just this once. He clicked the call button, and Mondo picked up, laughing about how his volume was turned all the way up, and his ringtone was really surprising. Kiyotaka waved hello, and Mondo replied with a "hey".

Kiyotaka clicked the "record screen & audio" option on the program Chihiro had showed him, and took a deep breath.

"Mondo, I would like to tell you something, and I think now is a very appropriate time to say it!" he exclaimed, stumbling over the words a little bit, but quickly recovering by smiling widely.

Mondo widened his eyes to say, "Well gee, Kiyotaka, that's great!" and then said, with his mouth, "Alrighty, then, man, what is it?"

The hall monitor took a few breaths, looked over at the wall for reasons unknown, and then looked directly into the camera so he would make "eye contact" with Mondo, and declared, "I love you, Mondo."

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for not being too loud. He had heard Mondo gasp a little, and saw his eyes widen again and a smile appear on his face. He looked around his room, embarrassed, and replied, "I love you, too, Kiyotaka."

Kiyotaka covered his face out of reflex, to hide a big smile, and make a noise that would probably be described as some sort of squeak, at which Mondo chuckled at a bit.

"Okay! That is what I wanted to tell you, and I'm so glad you feel the same! I am actually going to hang up now because I need to do something, but I could call you back if you like!" he said quickly, and Mondo nodded his head and said, "Okay". He hung up and stopped the recording, saved it and made a copy. While rewatching it, he made a mental note to not look over at other places before saying important things, as it makes him look silly. He could also feel his heart beating one hundred miles per hour (it wasn't really, he reminded himself, but that's what it felt like). He then opened the conversation he had with Chihiro.

"CHIHIRO I DID IT I DID IT!" he typed quickly. Chihiro was absolutely overjoyed to hear the news, and so was everyone else. Kiyotaka widened his eyes in horror at the realization that everyone could see their conversation, but then he told himself that it wasn't so bad, as telling people individually was a harder way of spreading information. Chihiro had switched to his conversation with Mondo, which made Kiyotaka giggle a bit, reading Mondo's "OH MY G OD CHICHIiRO HE SAID HE LOVED ME HE SAID IT THIS IS NOT A JOKE! IM NOT JOKING HE REALLY DID", "I FEEL LIKE A GIRL HANG ON I NEED TO GO DO A THING TO NOT FEEL LIKE A GIRL".

"Word choice, Mondo." he said under his breath, telling himself that he'd get his boyfriend to be more descriptive one day. He sent the file to Mondo, and was happy to hear that Mondo was "EXTRmEMLY THAKFFUL" for recording the event. Chihiro had requested it as well, but Kiyotaka said he wouldn't give it to him until after he was finished streaming, because he didn't think he could handle that level of embarrassment. Chihiro agreed.

He later found out that Mondo had made exactly twenty four copies of the recording.

"I didn't want to lose it!"

xxx

AN: twenty four copies hahaha mondo youre a dork  
this could be better but guess what? i do not care


End file.
